


have your cake and eat it too

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo and Koyama have a conspiracy.





	have your cake and eat it too

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not that he doesn’t like cake, it’s more that the look on Ryo’s face was a little scary as he practically shoved the fork into Tegoshi’s mouth. So scary that he burrowed into Koyama afterwards, mumbling through his mouthful about Kei-chan saving him from the bad man, which of course everyone thought was adorable.

Ryo was completely fine afterwards, which Tegoshi supposes is normal for psychos, but Tegoshi still loves him and sits in his lap while they wait for Koyama to finish trying to be slutty. Ryo’s hand is in his hair, stroking through the strands, and Tegoshi thinks that this is how a cat must feel while getting petted. He wonders if he can purr, and tries.

“Tego-nyan,” Ryo says amusedly, shifting so that Tegoshi can lay on his shoulder. “Are you purring?”

Tegoshi nods, not wanting to interrupt the rhythm of his purrs with speech. Ryo seems to understand and continues doing what he’s doing, pausing a little when he reaches Tegoshi’s ear and the purrs get louder, then runs his fingers along the shell until Tegoshi’s squirming. “Ryo-taaaaaaan,” he draws out.

“What,” Ryo says quietly, his tone a little different. “Do you want me to stop?”

Tegoshi considers this, considers Ryo’s voice and the way he feels and how it’s only Koyama left in the studio. The purring ceases as he leans back, looks up at Ryo’s eyes and sees the same look as before, previously donned psycho but now taking on a different expression, invoking a different reaction in Tegoshi. In the same breath that he’s shaking his head and saying “nuh-uh,” he’s turning so that he’s straddling Ryo completely and placing his hands on the arms that automatically extend to rest on his hips.

The door opens, but neither pays attention. The startled gasp is clearly Koyama, and usually Tegoshi would turn around to greet him (he’s not _rude_ ), except that Ryo’s just leaned in to kiss him and he’s sure that Koyama understands his priorities here. By the way Koyama scrambles to close the door, Tegoshi thinks that he’s right.

Ryo’s lips are soft for a man while clearly male in their shape and insistence. He starts off just brushing them against Tegoshi’s, pulling away just to come back together, over and over again while his head keeps tilting in different ways that make Tegoshi a little impatient. Tegoshi is the one who scoots closer and wraps his arms around Ryo’s neck, gently prying Ryo’s lips apart with his tongue until Ryo meets it with his, neither one bothering to keep their lips together as their tongues flick teasingly at each other and Tegoshi feels his pants start to tighten.

Tegoshi leans back and opens his eyes, giggling at the way Ryo is staring at him, almost in a predatory way. It feels good to make Ryo feel like that and Tegoshi wants more, wonders if Ryo makes noises, wonders what his face looks like as he comes.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and doesn’t jump; he knows who it is by the gentle, curious touch, and he detaches one of his arms from Ryo’s neck to place his hand on top of Koyama’s. Ryo’s mouth stops moving against his and Tegoshi opens his eyes, sees Ryo looking at Koyama behind him like they’re having a silent conversation, one which Tegoshi is pretty sure is about him when he feels Koyama’s hands joining Ryo’s at his waist and he’s slowly pulled off of Ryo’s lap and towards the floor, leaning back against Koyama while Ryo crawls towards him.

Ryo’s eyes are now on Tegoshi as he hovers over him, fitting neatly between Tegoshi’s legs that spread to accommodate, but not touching. Tegoshi reaches out for him, tries to bring him closer but only his head will comply, lips lightly touching Tegoshi’s like he’s holding back, teasing. With a frustrated noise, Tegoshi tugs at Ryo’s sleeves, but then his arms are restrained and Koyama’s pinning him down once again, only this time he’s being denied something he really wants.

Koyama’s mouth is on his shoulder, stretching the collar of his shirt to suck along Tegoshi’s skin directly, and Tegoshi’s head lolls in the opposite direction to give him more access. He likes this kind of attention, the way Koyama’s lips feel on his neck as they move towards his throat, and he knows that Koyama is staring at Ryo because Ryo’s staring right back, situating his legs on either side of Tegoshi’s and standing up so that his groin is right in front of Tegoshi’s face, arousal evident in his pants. Tegoshi can feel Koyama’s behind him, pressing into his back and Tegoshi acts on impulse, leaning up as much as he can to nuzzle his face between Ryo’s legs.

The resulting hiss and the hands clutching in his hair has him smiling, mouthing along the clothed hardness until he thinks that Ryo’s about to hump his face. That’s about the time that it occurs to Ryo to unfasten his pants, fumbling to do so in a way that makes Tegoshi happy – Ryo’s all flustered because of him – and he doesn’t even wait for him to be entirely exposed before taking the head past his lips.

Ryo moans, slowly rocking his hips back and forth while guiding Tegoshi’s head with his hands, and Tegoshi doesn’t mind being led because it’s less effort from him. He hollows out his cheeks and keeps his suction airtight, running his tongue along the underside when he can, feeling Ryo get harder in his mouth and more desperate in his thrusts.

“Ryo-chan,” Koyama says gently, his voice airy and laced with arousal. “Don’t be greedy.”

Making a frustrated noise, Ryo pulls back and slides down Tegoshi’s body, settling once again between his legs and kissing along his neck as his hands shake on Tegoshi’s belt. Then he’s kissing Koyama and Tegoshi feels it against his neck, feels like a part of it as Koyama makes soft noises in the back of his throat and Ryo frantically tugs at Tegoshi’s pants.

His fingers are warm, slick, and gentle, treating Tegoshi like a breakable virgin and Tegoshi supposes he should let Ryo think what he wants. He arches his back and trembles at the touch, blindly finding Koyama’s mouth and kissing him lazily as Ryo continues to prepare him, sporadically brushing against his prostate and making him jolt in Koyama’s arms.

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi whispers as he looks up at Koyama through hooded lids. “What are you going to do?”

“I’ll be fine,” Koyama replies, a little breathlessly, and Tegoshi already knows that he’s got one hand down his pants. “I just want to watch.”

Ryo groans at that, capturing Koyama’s mouth yet again as he withdraws his fingers and starts pushing into Tegoshi, making Tegoshi’s head fall back on Koyama’s shoulder as he wraps his legs around Ryo and takes him in. As his body expands for Ryo, a surge of jealousy courses through him and he turns his head, nudging Ryo away from Koyama with his nose and diving into his mouth, curling their tongues together with the same insistency that he wants Ryo to thrust into him.

Ryo catches on immediately and ups his pace, grunting into Tegoshi’s mouth so much that their kiss falls apart. Koyama’s free hand rushes to embrace them both while Tegoshi can finally utilize his hands again, clutching onto Ryo’s arms and feeling the muscles flex under his fingers as Ryo pushes in and out. “Ryo,” he moans, feeling Ryo twitch at the sound of his own name. “Ryo-tan, harder.”

Koyama’s breath hitches in his ear and Tegoshi knows that he hit a kink, perhaps one for both of them as Ryo immediately follows directions, hitting Tegoshi right where he wants him. Tegoshi moans loudly, feeling Koyama’s jerking behind him get faster while Ryo’s quick exhales become mixed with groans. He thinks of nasty, raunchy things to say to get them off, things like “fuck me” and “you feel so good inside me” and even something for Koyama along the lines of “do it against my back, I want to feel it,” but before he can say any of them Koyama’s hand is around him, pulling him off at the same speed he’s doing himself and all Tegoshi can do is cry out.

His body tightens around Ryo, and Tegoshi manages to open his eyes long enough to see Ryo’s face, an expression of ecstasy contorting his features as Tegoshi feels him pulse and let go inside him. It has him pushing into Koyama’s hand, getting there himself and feeling the tension leave him, his moan mixing with Koyama’s as the latter’s actions still, his face pressing into Tegoshi’s neck while both arms embrace Ryo as well as him.

Tegoshi’s breath evens along with the other two, and it’s a long time before either one of them even thinks about moving. Ironically enough, he feels like having cake.


End file.
